


sometimes it's letting go

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Future, BFFs, F/M, Hospitals, Kitsune Kira, POV Stiles, scared Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles rushed up the corridor, moving as quickly as possible without running in the halls, as the nurse at the desk scolded him for when he tore around the corner upon arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes it's letting go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at TV_Universe on LiveJournal for the prompt "medical doctor".

Stiles rushed up the corridor, moving as quickly as possible without running in the halls, as the nurse at the desk scolded him for when he tore around the corner upon arrival.

He could see Scott pacing back and forth ahead of him in front of a surgical room, worrying his lip with the fingers of one hand while the other flexed at his side, as if he was trying to control his claws from accidentally popping out.

"Scotty," Stiles said as he came up behind his best friend. Scott turned around and Stiles immediately threw his arms around him in a tight hug. Scott squeezed him back and Stiles didn't say anything about it being too tight, even though it was. Scott needed this.

"How is she?" Stiles asked when Scott finally let go.

Scott shook his head. "I don't know, no one will tell me anything. Mom managed to get Deaton in there, so I hope he can help."

"How in the hell did she convince the doctor to let the local _vet_ in to see Kira?" Stiles asked, wondering if he was more amazed at the feat or that he could still be amazed by things.

Scott smiled wanly. "My mom's awesome."

"Damn right she is," Stiles agreed. "And that's why Kira's going to be okay, right? She won't let anything bad happen."

Scott nodded. "I know but—"

Stiles reached out and grabbed Scott by the shoulder, shaking him. "No, Scott. She's going to be fine," Stiles cut in fiercely. "Can you hear anything?"

Scott cocked his head and listened, furrowing his brow as he concentrated, then shook his head. "The machines are too distracting. I can hear beeps and I think a heartbeat but it's so fast, Stiles. Too fast!"

"That's normal," Stiles countered. "You _know_ that."

"It's just... what if I ruined this? What if a werewolf and a kitsune just aren't meant to be?" Scott continued, getting worked up again. 

"Look, why don't I poke my head in and —"

Just then the door to the surgery opened and Melissa backed out slowly. Stiles held his breath and reached for Scott, who was frozen in his tracks.

When Melissa turned around she was smiling down at the tiny bundle in her arms, eyes red and glassy. She looked up at her son and her smile turned into a wide grin.

"It's a girl," she said softly and walked toward Scott, who still hadn't moved.

"Dude," Stiles breathed and clutched at Scott's shirt as he saw his best friend's daughter's tiny face.

Scott seemed paralyzed and couldn't take his eyes off her, but didn't move to hold her. Stiles elbowed him in the side, making him jump. He looked up at Stiles, surprised and with fear evident in his eyes.

"Just hold her. I promise you won't hurt her," Stiles assured him, answering his unspoken fear.

"Kira's doing beautifully, she's just tired," Melissa added, then nodded at Scott. "Here."

Scott reached out hesitantly to accept his daughter in his arms, then tucked her in close to his chest, staring down at her in amazement.

"You're mine," he whispered. "I can do this."

Stiles pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture. A memory and a reminder and an assurance. 

Their pack could do anything.


End file.
